A Boy Destroyed Me, A Boy Destroyed Us
by forgivennotforgotten
Summary: Mikan enters the academy as an innocent girl. But when she faces the hardships in store for her, she suddenly changes. Find out why. MxN


**A Boy Destroyed Me, A Boy Destroyed Us**

By: **ForgivenNotForgotten**

Chapter 1:**Introduction to… Natsume Hyuga!**

Mikan Sakura, a cute, energetic, good-natured girl was eleven years old when she first stepped into Alice Academy, a school for children gifted with various alices, all special and unique in their own ways. The cold stone floor felt good to her warm shoes for she has been walking for the past 20 minutes now with Narumi L. Anjo, a teacher who first discovered that Mikan had an alice and admitted her into the school. She took a step. And another one. And another one again. What she didn't know was that she was making a very horrible mistake with each step she takes inside into academy.

Why was she there? She grew tired of country-side and since she had this energetic and inquisitive character, she tried out the vast life that Tokyo had to offer. She left her grandmother for what she wanted to live for. A better and exciting life. A life with fun day and night. But that was what she thought it would be. As you will see by the end of this story, she was very, very wrong.

Narumi went to the girl's dormitory to show Mikan her own room. The dormitory was empty since all the other students were in their respective classes at that time. As she walked down the hall, she took a peek into the rooms of the other girls, all painted pink and white. Each room contained two beds, two desks, two cabinets and a whole lot of mess. There was even this room that Narumi randomly chose to open just for her to actually see as an example and they were both surprised to find a really messy room with posters on the wall, notebooks and books everywhere, crumpled paper on the floor and to my embarrassment and to Narumi's happiness, a velvet bra hanging on the ceiling fan.

"Ahehe. Well, I think we've seen enough!" said the blushing Narumi.

They continued to the very end. Room 102. This, according to Narumi, was the only available room left. He opened it and they walked inside. The room was half-empty, probably because there was only one occupant. Mikan walked to the center and looked around.

"I like it here." Mikan whispered to herself.

"E-hem. Well, this will be your room and that, I guess, is your bed." Narumi said, pointing to an empty mattress.

I walked over to that side and sat down, kind of jumping up and down a bit to test the mattress' softness.

"So, are you okay with this room?" he asked nicely.

Mikan nodded, still shy and amazed by everything.

"That's great. Okay, so later on this month, you will be classified according to your schoolwork, alice level and attitude. It's called star-rank. I hope you reach the top!" he said encouragingly.

Mikan smiled. "T-thank you, sir."

"Oh, no problem! I guess you better unpack now. You can later go to the admin office in block two to know which class you got into. I'll leave you to cool off now. Hehe!" he said, slowly backing away and closing the door.

She opened her suitcase. It contained a few shirts, a pair of jeans, two skirts and some socks. She hadn't quite expected that she would be going to school so she wasn't prepared for anything. After placing her stuff into the cabinet, she noticed an i.d. hanging on her roommate's bed. She looked at it.

**GAKUEN ALICE**

**Name:Sumire Shoda**

**Gender:Female**

**Age:11 years old (born May 31st)**

**Status:Two star student**

"Sumire Shoda." She repeated. "My roommate."

Then she heard a clock ring. She looked at her watch; it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon. She decided to go to the admin office and at least get to know the new school. While walking, she noticed that she still held the i.d. of the girl.

"Oh no!" Mikan said to herself. "I'll give it back later. She won't be needing it, I guess."

When she arrived at the admin office, she noticed a girl with dark green hair and pale green eyes sitting outside the room. Mikan, ignoring the girl's presence, held the door-knob, ready to turn in over and get inside, when the girl talked to her.

"Hey, you." The girl said.

"Me?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, you." She answered. "Are you new or something?"

"Uhm, yes." Mikan said.

The girl's eyes grew. "I'm Sumire. Sumire Shoda."

Mikan was shocked. "Su-sumire Shoda? You're my new roommate."

"Oh! Really?" Sumire said with a smile. "Did you happen to be inside our room yet?"

"Well, yes. I've already unpacked my stuff." Mikan said. She felt a bit more comfortable with Sumire now.

"Have you seen my i.d.? I left it there and now I'm not allowed to go into my classes." Sumire said with a frown.

Mikan placed her hand into her skirt's pocket and felt the i.d. "You mean this?" Mikan took the i.d. out and showed it to Sumire.

"Yes! That! Wonderful!" she said with glee. "Thanks so much! I think we'll be great friends!"

Sumire stood up and went into the admin office. Mikan followed her and went in. She happened to be in a closed room, probably the principal's room. After a while, a very happy Sumire went out, thanked Mikan again and left the office.

Mikan took a step. She was wondering if she should enter the room or not. Then she heard a voice.

"Is someone out there?" a male voice shouted.

"Yes, sir. It's me, Mikan Sakura." Mikan answered.

"Mikan? Come in! Come in! Let me talk to you about the school." He invited Mikan in.

The principal's room was very simple. With a table, two available seats, a leather seat for him, a computer and printer, and a lot of drawers filled with papers composed the room.

"Mikan," he said, catching Mikan's attention. "Welcome to Alice Academy. Here, you will train your alice skills and at the same time develop your social abilities. We hope that every student gets along well with each other since a lot of these students aren't even from China. Some come from Canda, Asia, Australia and America."

Then, he looked at a piece of paper carefully.

"So, Mikan," he started. "I have heard that you were only recommended by one of the teachers, Mr. Narumi Anjo. What exactly is your alice?"

"I-I don't know." Mikan answered.

"What?" he was dumb-founded. "How could that be? Do you even know what an 'alice' means?"

"No, sir." Mikan said.

The principal smiled. "I love new comers."

Then he looked at Mikan deeply.

_What is this guy doing?_

"I am simply using my alice, ms. Sakura." He said.

_Wha- Did he just read my mind?_

"Yes, I just did. It's my alice."

_Woah! That's impossible! Am I going to be Punk'd?!_

"No, sorry Mikan. But there are no hidden video cams around us. Just me, you, and my alice."

_Please stop this!!_

"Oh, alright Mikan. I will stop." He said. "That's my alice. I have telechenesis, the ability to read minds. That is what makes me such a good principal. I can see if a student lies, or not."

"So, an alice is like some sort of power?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, well, erm- Sort-of." He answered.

"Ah! I get it now!" Mikan giggled. "I wonder what my alice is…"

"You will hopefully find out soon, my dear." He said. "But for now, it's best to change clothes and go to your classroom."

"Where will I get my clothes?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, we have a student who does it for every student." He smiled. "That's her alice!"

"Oh, wow." Was the only thing Mikan could say.

"Please meet her in the middle school building." He said.

"O-okay, sir." Mikan said. "Nice meeting you."

"You too, Mikan Sakura. Have a great time in this academy." He smiled. "If you have a problem, please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Yes, sir." She said.

Mikan walked out of the room and left the admin room, leaving the principal all alone.

"What a nice young girl." He said to himself.

Meanwhile, outside the building, Mikan had a problem looking for the middle school building. Later on, from the stone grounds, she found herself briskly walking on wild grass.

"Where am I?" she said to herself. She was getting scared for it was getting dark even though it was in the middle of the day.

With watery-eyes, she sat down by a tree.

"Oh my, where am I? What's that hissing noise?" she looked at her right. "And that? Sounds like heavy footsteps." She looked at her left.

It's official. Mikan Sakura was lost in the middle of no-where!

She stood up, and without knowing where to go, she went forward.

"Who's there?" said a dark, mysterious voice.

Mikan's eyes grew. "Huh? It's m-me. Mikan S-sakura."

"And why are you here?" the voice asked.

"I'm lost." Mikan replied. That thought of her being lost brought her to tears and soon enough she was crying.

"Stop it." The voice ordered.

But instead of stopping, she cried even more. She had no hanky with her, so she used her shirt.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Then, a boy appeared before her. His crisp black hair fell down onto his face which complimented his deep red eyes. He looked at the crying Mikan. Then a smile crept on his lips.

"Hey, you girl." He said, surprising Mikan. "Why is it that you wear polka-dot underwear?"

Mikan was shocked and looked at herself. She didn't notice that she was already using her skirt to wipe her tears to the point that her bare legs and thighs were shown to the boy. She quickly let go of her skirt.

"That's not nice!" A very red Mikan said out loud, a bit embarrassed.

"Why? I was only wondering why…" he answered.

"Meanie!" Mikan shouted. "Go away!"

"Stupid girl. Don't you think I can help you get out of here?" he said, losing his smile.

"Well- I can find someone other than you!" Mikan said. "Someone with more manners, that is!"

The boy did not reply.

"Well? Go on! Just forget anything even happened." Mikan ordered. Then, when she regained self-control, she asked, "Who are you anyway?"

"Tsk, tsk. And now you want to meet me?" the boy asked. "Why would you be interested in a rude boy like me?"

Mikan looked at the boy, feeling a bit deprived and humiliated. To hide her self-humiliation, she turned away.

"Polka-dot girl, call me Natsume Hyuga." The boy said, finally, with the same voice of darkness and mysteriousness.

-----

How did you find it? I was planning of making this a one-shot, but as the story progressed, I found that it would be better to elaborate my ideas further and just turn it into a chaptered story. Also, I didn't have any more time to proof-read this, so please bear with some mistakes.

Anyway, don't forget to** Review and Enjoy.^^**

XoXo, forgivennotforgotten.


End file.
